Suelta Mi Mano
by Lady Maring
Summary: Suelta mi mano ya por favor, entiende que me tengo que ir, si ya no sientes más este amor, no tengo nada más que decir.


**SUELTA MI MANO**

Eran las dos de la mañana y sakura estaba en lo alto del árbol frente a la casa del clan uchiha no era la primera ni la última vez, pero en esa ocasión se sentía ansiosa y atrapada, se sentía mal y ver ese cielo claro con tantas estrellas alumbrando no ayudaba en nada. Una brisa acaricio su cuerpo pasando por cada una de sus zonas. Tenía el rostro sucio al igual que la ropa, había estado de misión por tres días y había regresado.

Tenía ganas de entrar y decir lo que tenía atrapado en la garganta desde hace semanas, ahí estaba él un ANBU y no sería raro que la estuviera observando, se cubrió los ojos con sus brazos y quiso suspirar, pero lo detuvo, su estómago estaba alterado, pero quitando todos los síntomas lo que la tenía a esa hora ahí era miedo si llano y puro miedo.

Se inclinó un poco y llego a la ventana de la recamara, un estandarte azul con el escudo uchiha se deslizaba perezoso con el viento. Deslizo la puerta y el sonido de los adornos que colgaban afuera la saludaron. Sus pasos eran lentos al igual que su respiración, cuando por fin lo vio, sus miradas se conectaron y no vio nada, pero eso era normal nunca vio nada y menos para ella. Él no la miraba, él nunca la miraba.

 _No, no es necesario que lo entienda_ _  
_ _porque nunca le ha servido la razón al corazón,_ _  
_ _el corazón no piensa._

Ella ya lo había meditado no quería estar en esa situación, pero todo se complicaba, ella misma se complicaba, pero no recordaba cuando fue que ya no era suficiente. La herida en su cuello le ardió como se había lastimado.

 _No mi vida para qué te esfuerzas,_ _  
_ _no me tienes que explicar, siempre amaré tu libertad_ _  
_ _por mucho que eso duela._

Siempre fue así y entendió que se suponía que ella tenía que hacer eso, pero en realidad nunca quiso, ella quería volar muy alto y conocer mas. Ella coloco su cabeza en su hombro el giro su cabeza recordó los momentos cortos e íntimos con él. Muy cortos muy efímeros, como sueños.

 _Y sí, entiendo que quieres hablar_ _  
_ _que a veces necesitas saber de mí_ _  
_ _pero no sé si quiera saber de ti,_ _  
_ _vivir así, seguir así_ _  
_ _pensando en ti..._

No ya no quería hacer eso, camino más decidida a cortar de una vez por todas las cadenas que la atan y por fin sonreír como no ha podido, su mirada decidida brillaba como esmeralda pulida.

 _Suelta mi mano ya por favor,_ _  
_ _entiende que me tengo que ir,_ _  
_ _si ya no sientes más este amor,_ _  
_ _no tengo nada más que decir._

Esa era la verdadera razón ya no tenían más amor se había extinguido poco a poco, una vela al viento que se derrite sin que nadie lo pueda evitar, pero esa noche la última gota cayo y la vela se apagó. No quería ver más su espalda el sentir que nunca lo alcanzaría.

 _No digas nada ya por favor,_ _  
_ _te entiendo, pero entiéndeme a mí_ _  
_ _cada palabra aumenta el dolor_ _  
_ _y una lágrima quiere salir._

El retrocedió, estaba con solo la parte baja se su uniforme de ANBU, no se había equivocado él estaba ahí sentado en la esquina de la recamara, la cama estaba intacta su mirada le decía muchas cosas que no pudo ni quiso entender, tenía que hacer lo que se había propuesto sabía que si se quedaba sería muy infeliz.

 _Y por favor no me detengas_ _  
_ _siempre encuentro la manera de seguir y de vivir_ _  
_ _aunque ahora no la tenga._

Cuando ella giro lista para tomar solo la cadena que le había dado la persona más importante para ella y no era precisamente ese que estaba a su espalda lo sintió moverse, pero el tiempo se detuvo y solo sus pensamientos gritaron por favor no me detengas. Y como la suave brisa esta se fue.

 _Y no mi vida no vale la pena,_ _  
_ _para qué quieres llamar_ _  
_ _si la que era yo ya no va a estar_ _  
_ _esta es la última cena._

Ya no había vuelta atrás por eso no llego antes, ahí estaban todos sus "amigos" y los de él y sabia de antemano que reprobarían su actuar y a su mente llego una oración "te arrepentirá más adelante" pero si era así, sería un error de ella.

El tiempo paso, mucho, a decir verdad. el busco dice las lenguas, ella no se tomó la molestia de verificarlo, quizás porque ella misma había hecho eso y no quiso recordar, recordarlo. Hasta el listón de seda lo había dejado para el viento lo llevara lejos de ella de sus recuerdos.

 _Y si entiendo que quieres hablar_ _  
_ _que a veces necesitas saber de mi_ _  
_ _pero no sé si quiera saber de ti,_ _  
_ _vivir así, seguir así_ _  
_ _pensando en ti..._

No, no quería esas eran cadenas muy fuertes que rompió hace mucho tiempo, por esa razón nunca preguntaba nunca escuchaba de él. Ella intentaba ser feliz. Ella correría porque sentía que su cazador estaba cada vez más cerca.

 _Suelta mi mano ya por favor,_ _  
_ _entiende que me tengo que ir,_ _  
_ _si ya no sientes más este amor,_ _  
_ _no tengo nada más que decir._

Una noche como la que se fue ella lo encontró, se miraba igual que cuando se fue, intento pasar por su lado, pero no pudo, no huiría no correría, ella no había hecho nada malo. Entonces por que sus ojos la acusaban. Ella solo había cerrado la puerta y había partido en busca de su felicidad. Por qué dolía verlo.

 _No digas nada ya por favor,_ _  
_ _te entiendo, pero entiéndeme a mí_ _  
_ _cada palabra aumenta el dolor_ _  
_ _y una lágrima quiere salir._

Si, era lo que más quería ocultar, ella sabía cómo se sentía. ella lo sintió por mucho, mucho tiempo, y dolía, dolía mucho y sus ojos derramaron incontables lágrimas de dolor, angustia, y desamor, claro que lo entendía, pero no regresaría.

 _Suelta mi mano ya por favor,_ _  
_ _entiende que me tengo que ir,_ _  
_ _si ya no sientes más este amor,_ _  
_ _no tengo nada más que decir._

El la detuvo con fuerza, la abrazo y aunque quisiera la peli rosa no pudo zafarse cerrado sus ojos pidió, casi imploro que la soltara el no dijo nada solo se aferró más fuerte.

 _No digas nada ya por favor,_ _  
_ _te entiendo pero entiéndeme a mí_ _  
_ _cada palabra aumenta el dolor_ _  
_ _y una lágrima quiere salir._

Esa era su debilidad, si él hablaba ella se quebraría ahí mismo y no, no quería, su sonido el vibrar de sus palabras eran cosas que la perturbaban hasta enloquecerla, y sus ojos apretados para pensar que no estaba ocurriendo nada, se desbordarían. y las cadenas se cernirían sobre ellas y el cazador saldría victorioso.


End file.
